New Fate
by Chief Spazork
Summary: Blitzkrieg was just the everyday Raichu, saving others with the aid of her Rescue team. That was until she was morphed into something she didn't know, and was flung into a new world. Reversed Mystery Dungeon, M for later events. Happy Birthday, Blitz


A soft, foggy light blurred lines and gave depth to the mist surrounding me, a comforting feeling overcoming the moment of panic when I realized this place was not normal. Not to any degree. A distant humming rose and fell, growing louder and softer with every few seconds that passed. I sat up, and immediately my hand rose to-

Wait.

….

My hand?

Shock overtook me as I stared down at the long fingers that split off of the longer, more awkward limbs that I knew not to be mine. Holding out the hands in front of myself, I ordered my joints to bend, for my elbows to lock and to form ninety degree angles. Since when did I have elbows?! I was used to the fur coated paws with the stubby joints that could be called fingers if one was truly reaching, arms that couldn't bend at all, that could practically never get further than a foot away from my body… And now these?

Looking down at my body, it felt as though I were not in my own shoes anymore. No longer did I see the normal cream belly or the orange and brown fur. Instead, I saw the body of a _human._ Long, awkward legs, an overly large torso, and… What was this? As my head tilted forward, locks of unkempt brown hair, lined with shocks of bright yellow, fell forward into my eyes. The hell was that?

Was I a _human_ now? No no, it had to be a dream, right? But it _felt _real. Moving my hand to my left arm, I pinched the tender underside of my upper arm, wincing in pain. Okay, it was real… Pushing myself up onto my feet, I felt a wave of vertigo hit me, and stuck out my awkward arms to keep me balanced. This… Was beyond weird.

A wind picked up from above, blowing the mist surrounding me away, leaving the floor below white, and blank. I could feel my face contort in a questioning thought; it would seem I was slightly more expressive in this form than as my normal Raichu… Glancing up, I squinted my eyes against the harsh white, barely able to make out the silhouette of a… Bird? Staggering backwards, I almost tripped over my own clumsy feet as the flying Pokémon touched down in front of me. The serious eyes of the Staraptor bore into mine, pinning me in place.

"Who are you?!" I shouted out, wishing that I could figure out what was going on. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise, and now more than ever before I wished I could zap the bird, which for the record was well over double the size of a four foot tall Staraptor, and run.

"That's not important. What's important is that you do what you are destined to do," the voice came from inside my head, calm and soothing. Obviously male. Despite the tone, I felt myself plummet further into this pool of confusion I was already drowning in.

"Destined to do?! I'm just a normal Raichu, churai! I'm supposed to live, help other Pokémon, and that's it! Why is this happening?!" I shouted back, feeling a sense of desperation crawl up my spine and settle in the back of my mind. Why was this happening to me? Didn't I have a mission to do tomorrow? I know I wasn't the most prominent member of my Rescue Team, but I was still pretty damn important… It was probably just a dream, yeah. One that was resilient to the normal 'pinch yourself and it's done' kinda thing.

"You're far from just a normal Raichu, Blitzkrieg. You must accept your fate, and save both of our worlds," the voice rumbled again. "I will guide you when you need it most. For now, wait until the right time presents itself. You will know when it does." I watched as the powerful bird flapped its wings once more, sending it surging into the air, and leaving me alone, one more. Falling back onto my rear again, I put my head into my hands and clenched my eyes shuts. 'What the hell is happening…'

{This is a prologue of sorts for a friend's belated birthday present. xD ilu Blitz. Actual first chapter soon; it's be fail sauce if I didn't do it soon after this short thang}


End file.
